


Babies and Bitter Broken Things

by dragonryder94



Series: The Milkovich-Gallagher Family Files [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gallavich, M/M, Sexytimes, milkovich baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt：while in the army ian looses a limb and gets PTSD. When he gets home he is different. Harder. And mickey helps him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies and Bitter Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prompt fill. i changed it from losing a limb to a bad gunshot wound tho, cause i’m not confident in my abilities to write a good amputee!ian the way he should be written. hope you still enjoy.
> 
> this turned into a huge project, like most things i write, so it is an assload longer then i originally planned. and there’s a cute little baby in it too, and a lot let of that ptsd thing that was in the prompt. whatever, this is what i came up with and i hope you enjoy it!

After Gallagher had fucked off to the army Mickey discovered that Svetlana was indeed pregnant. She seemed just about as thrilled as he was with this, and they did their best to not step on each other’s toes as they adjusted to life together.

Terry, in some sick excuse for a joke had pulled together money and ‘bought’ them an apartment. Mickey knew that his dad had either threatened or beat the shit out of the landlord to get them the shitty two bed room flat. It was pretty bad, but not as bad as the Milkovich house so Mickey wasn’t complaining.

It had a small living room attached to a kitchenette and an even tinier bathroom. Most nights Mickey was able to curl up under the covers next to his wife, but some nights it was hard and he had to sleep on their couch.

Mickey didn’t care what they were having, so when he painted the nursery it was decided they would go with a light green for the walls and Lana decorated the rest of it with jungle animals.

Lana spent most of her days at the spa jerking off random guys for shit money. But money was money and they only had seven and a half months before they had another mouth to feed. Mickey quit his job at the Kash and Grab to start working construction for less hours and better pay.

As the months went by and he kept adding money to the envelope in his sock drawer he started to worry more and more about Gallagher. Whenever Mandy came over she refrained from talking about the redhead, which Mickey appreciated but also hated. He wanted to know what was going on with the other boy. But his sister, the intuitive little bitch, had always known his feelings better than he did so he didn’t push the issue.

He and Lana kept up their charade of a marriage until a few weeks after the baby had been born. Even though Mickey couldn’t bring himself to look at his wife he had eyes for no one except for his daughter. She was so tiny and fragile and when he held her in his arms he thought that he might break her.

She had his eyes and soft curls of dark brown framing her chubby face. With a nose that belonged to his wife, but with all Milkovich attitude, even at three weeks old.

 He and Lana decided on the name Dragana, to keep with the tradition of giving the kids in their families with crazy first names. It meant ‘beloved’ in Croatian and they bought thought that it would bode well for her, to always know that she was precious. They shortened it to Ana whenever they talked to her though.

Mickey was up late one night, or early one morning, trying to rock her back to sleep as he heard shuffling around in the bedroom. Softly placing Ana in her crib he walked into the room and saw Lana packing a duffel bag with clothes and some of her own money. When she saw him she took a deep breath and said,

“Look. You know I only stayed for Ana. I can’t be mother. You need her more than me. I’ll keep in touch.” She placed a folder of papers on the bed and he waited until she was gone to flip through them. Divorce papers. She had already signed hers and had them filed. All he had to do was sign his and bring them back to the office.

Sitting with the papers and a cup of coffee in the kitchen he tried desperately to contain the itch for nicotine under his skin. Ever since Lana was about 4 months pregnant he had been trying to quiet. He knew it wasn’t good for the baby and that it wasn’t too great for him either.

After signing his name and pushing the papers away he rubbed his hands over his face. How the fuck was he supposed to raise a baby on his own? At least when he had Lana he had a fallback. Now he had nothing. As he poured himself another cup of coffee he heard a shrill wail come from Ana’s room.

Shuffling to the nursery he looked down at his daughter and her red tear streaked face. She continued crying until he picked her up and held her against his chest. Feeling her bottom he murmured,

“Well you aren’t wet. What’s wrong little lady? Hm?” She looked up at him with watery blue eyes and her lip wobbled. Holding her closer to her chest he sat in the plush armchair in the corner of the room.

Sitting gently he put her in the crook of his arm and started humming a tune he remembered from his childhood, from before his own mom had died. He wasn’t sure if it was actually a lullaby, but it was soft and slow and before long Ana’s eyelids were drooping and she was sleeping soundly in his arms.

Shifting her gently he put her on his chest and ran his fingers over her downy hair. Pressing soft kisses to her head he whispered,

“I love you, I love you, I love you.  _I love you_.” He looked at her, at this little being who had stolen his heart and knew that he would never go more than one day without telling her that he loved her. He would never let her feel like he had felt, growing up with his father. He would never make her feel unloved or worthless. He’d kill himself before he did that. He fell asleep as he stroked her back softly.

When he woke the next morning the soft weight wasn’t on his chest and he bolted up out of the chair. He heard noises in the kitchen and sprinted in, nearly passing out with relief when he saw Mandy sitting at his table, holding Ana.

Raising an eyebrow at his disheveled state she smirked and said,

“Don’t worry daddy. I fed her and changed her. Figured I’d let you get some sleep. You look like you could’ve used it.” Flipping her off he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet.

Plopping into the chair across from her he saw that she had opened the folder and looked at the divorce papers. Rubbing Ana’s back lightly she said,

“So Lana finally fucked off?” Mickey took a bite of his food and nodded.

“Any idea where she went?” After shaking his head Mandy sighed and continued,

“Well you know I can always look after Ana if you’re at work or something, you know, like babysitting.” Freezing where he sat Mickey looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow. She might be his sister and nicer than most of them but she was still a Milkovich and she didn’t doing anything for nothing.

Gesturing for her to continue she finished,

“I’ll watch her here of course. But I need to bring a friend along with me when I do.” At his look she took a deep breath and continued,

“Ian. He’s back. Honorably discharged. He got shot in the leg, completely fucked his knee up. And I told him that I’d hangout with him now that he’s better. He can’t really do much cause of the leg.”

Doing his best to remain calm Mickey put his cup on the table and reached out for Ana. He knew that if he had his daughter in his hands that he wouldn’t do anything stupid, like try and strangle his sister.

Readjusting Ana’s weight in his arms he glared at Mandy and hissed,

“Are you fucking kidding me? You want to bring the guy that left you without a word,” left  _me_  is what he should have said, “to fuck off to the army into my home to look after my daughter? I don’t fucking think so. Don’t even bother. I’ll find someone else to watch her.” Sighing she looked at him and said,

“You can’t hide from him forever you know. Even though its sooner then we all expected he’s back, and for good now.” Continuing his death stare he lightly rubbed Ana’s back saying,

“Hiding from him? I don’t think so. I’m not fucking afraid of him. I just don’t wanna see that shithead, that’s all.” Rolling her eyes she snarked,

“Well if you aren’t hiding or afraid of then it shouldn’t be an issue. And if you’re at work all day then you won’t even see him. Duh. Besides, he’s great with kids. Ana will love him.”

Mickey narrowed his eyes at her as he weighed his options in his head. He could either tell her to go fuck herself and be out of a free babysitter, or he could swallow his pride and let her bring Gallagher over to watch Ana. Sucking on his bottom lip he sighed before rubbing his eyes and saying,

“Fine. But I don’t want any crazy shit going on while I’m not here. No fucking parties or anything like that. And no bringing guys over for sex.” Mandy rolled her eyes and said,

“Yeah cause I’ll have plenty of time to fuck someone with Ian sitting next to me on the couch. Use your brain every once and a while fuckwad.” He kicked her chair with his foot before giving Ana to her saying,

“Whatever. I gotta get to work. You’re good for today?” She nodded and started cooing over her niece as he walked into his room to change into his work clothes. As he was walking out the door he glanced back over his shoulder to see Mandy sitting on the couch and holding a ring of toys keys in front of Ana’s wide eyes. He smiled slightly, knowing that his kid was in capable hands while he was gone.

* * *

 

Ian came over about half an hour after Mickey left, letting himself in through the unlocked door. Mandy was still sitting on the couch; Ana was lying in swing snoozing softly. The TV was on low as Mandy messed around on her phone. Ian took a deep breath and steeled himself as he hobbled into the living room.

His best friend leapt up and said quietly,

“Why didn’t you text me fuckface? I would’ve helped you get out of the taxi.” As he gingerly lowered himself onto the couch Ian gritted out,

“Don’t need help. I can handle it on my own.” He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and was preparing to light one when Mandy snatched them away. Glaring at him she snarked,

“Okay firstly there is a three and a half week old baby sitting two feet from you. Second of all you’re not supposed to smoke with the medication you’re on.” He rolled his eyes and muttered,

“Yeah cause I’ve listened to doctors about what I should and shouldn’t do before right?” Smacking him on the head Mandy growled,

“Yeah, well it’s a little different when smoking could cause a blood clot in your knee and you could  _lose half your fucking leg._  How about you smarten up Gallagher?” He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the cushions. The ruckus had disturbed Ana and she had started squirming around and whimpering. Mandy sat next to the device and picked the baby up, holding her close to her chest as she attempted to sooth her.

Ian tried to look at the baby but found that he was unable to. Looking at the product of what Mickey had done with that woman was too much for him. He couldn’t. Mandy wasn’t paying attention to her friend, trying instead to calm her squirming niece. Sighing she turned to Ian and said,

“Can you hold her for a second? I have to get her bottle ready.” Before Ian could protest he already had an armful of baby. He held her under the armpits and looked at her with a blank face as she stared right back at him. The Milkovich attitude in her would have been impressive had it not been for the spit bubble slowly working its way from her mouth down her chin.

His instincts from years of taking care of his younger siblings kicked in before he could stop them as he wiped her mouth and curled her in to his chest. Her eyes seemed to soften as she looked at him from her new vantage point, as if she now approved of the larger human holding her. As a tiny yawn racked her body she curled herself into him and her eyes slid shut.

When Mandy came back into the room Ana was now soundly asleep in Ian’s arms. The redhead was looking down at the baby with something akin to adoration in his eyes. Huffing Mandy put the bottle on the table saying,

“Well that was a waste of formula. I wouldn’t have given her to you if I knew you’d just put her back to sleep.” Ian rolled his eyes as he shifted slightly to get comfortable murmuring,

“You can put in the fridge and reheat it when she wakes up in an hour. It’ll keep for like 24 hours.” She pursed her lips before nodding and going back into the kitchen. Ian didn’t concern himself with Mandy’s actions as he only had eyes for the small life he currently held in his arms.

She was all Milkovich, from her eyes to her attitude, except for her nose, which belonged solely to her mother. Even with that she was still a lovely baby, with soft downy curls and a sweet chubby face. He was finding it hard to not like her. Especially since she kept cooing at him, in that way only babies know how, and trying to suck on his fingers.

When it was time to him to transfer her back to Mandy so that he could leave before Mickey got home he found that he didn’t want to. She was a good baby, far better than Debbie or Carl had been, and didn’t fuss too much. She didn’t seem to like the swing though, when being held in someone’s arms was an option.

As Ian began the trek back to his house, about eight and a half blocks away, he saw an old pick up idle in front of the apartment and watched as Mickey got out and waved at the driver. Taking a deep breath the redhead willed himself to walk in the opposite direction, when all he really wanted to do was go up and talk with the ex-con.

* * *

 

The next month and a half passed quickly and uneventfully for Mickey and Ana. He would leave in the mornings by 10 and get back around 7:30 in the evening. Ian wasn’t there when he left and he was gone by the time he got home, which Mickey was grateful for.

Ana was getting bigger and more and more adventurous every single say. She would perk up whenever she saw Mickey come home and was already trying to pull herself up into a sitting position on her own. They knew she wouldn’t be able to for some time but it was good to see her making an effort. She would smile when she heard her aunt and her father talking and try to chime in with her own mix of coos and squeals.

She was especially taken with one Ian Gallagher. Even though the redhead tried to keep his distance from the baby at first he found that she was like a magnet, and the harder he tried to take himself out of the situation the more she pulled him back in. He was the one she smiled at first, after seeing him do it at a stupid joke on the television. She copied and gurgled at him with her own toothless grin.

Ian couldn’t help but love the little girl. After all, she wasn’t at fault for something her psychotic grandfather had made her dad do. She was such a sweet baby, and being around her made it easier for Ian to forget some of the things he had seen and had done in Iraq.

If he ever got caught in a memory from his time over there she would somehow sense his tension and either fuss enough to make him concentrate wholly on her or snuggle up to him in an effort to make him feel better. She was a smart little baby that much was for damn sure.

One morning in the middle of August, one hot as balls morning it should be noted, Ian made his way to the Milkovich apartment. After trying the front door, which was normally open, and finding it locked he pounded on it, expecting Mandy would come down and let him. After waiting for ten or so minutes he walked around back and found the key hidden in the fake rock next to the back door.

After opening up the door he walked into the dark apartment, surprised to find it so warm. Usually Mandy would have turned the air conditioner on to keep it comfortable. He heard Ana crying in her room and sighed as he walked in. She was lying on her belly in her crib, trying to support herself on her weak arms as she wailed for attention.

He scowled and picked her up, growing annoyed when he smelled her dirty diaper. He and Mandy were usually pretty good about changing her, but from the looks of it no one had changed her since last night.

Holding her against his shoulder he picked up a new diaper and some baby powder before walking to the bathroom. Kissing the side of her face he said,

“You’re a stinky little girl. You need a bath, don’t you?” Upon hearing one of her favorite people in her small world her little face lit up as she gurgled at Ian in confirmation. He smiled at her but his face scrunched in confusion as he saw that the bathroom door was shut tightly with light spilling out underneath.

Turning the handle he was smacked in the face with the smell of vomit as he saw Mickey curled up next to the toilet, rocking slightly and grimacing in pain. Looking at the pitiful sight in front of him Ian sighed and said,

“Christ on a cracker Mick. C’mon, let’s get you in bed.” Ian set Ana down in her little bathtub, no water in if of course, and pulled Mickey up. The older man was a mess. He was sweating and shaking and looked like he was about to pass out.

After Ian wiped down his sweaty face with a damp washcloth he led him into his room, guiding him down to the bed. After he pulled the covers up over Mickey’s shoulders he went to the kitchen to get a pot in case the other man felt he would be sick again. 

Leaving a glass of tepid water on his bedside table Ian glanced at Mickey, who looked quite pitiful, shivering and shaking underneath his covers. As he walked to the bathroom he flipped on the air conditioner, sighing in relief when he felt the cool air start to circulate throughout the room.

Ana was laying quietly in her little tub, seemingly fascinated by the ceiling tiles until Ian came into the room and she started to giggle and tried to reach for him. He smiled at her and said in a happy voice,

“Who wants a bath? Does Ana want one? No you probably don’t, but you smell, so you’re getting one anyway little lady.” She smiled at him as he took her out of the tub with one arm and then started the water with the other. Making sure the water wasn’t too hot for her sensitive skin he let her slide down into it as he put soap onto a washcloth.

He knew from experience that some babies absolutely hate the bath. Carl had been one of those babies and it was a battle every time they had wanted to get him clean; still was actually. Ana was almost the exact opposite. At first she was scared of the strange substance around her body, but after the first few times she grew to like the warmth that surrounded her.

Mandy had told him that she read it in a book that babies could swim from birth cause of all that floating around they did in the womb. Since Ana had started coming into her limbs she was moving around more in the bath, kicking her legs and wiggling her arms, which was adorable, but made it difficult to get her clean.

After rinsing off her squirming limbs and putting some baby lotion on her he wrapped her in a dry towel and walked with her to her nursery. Picking out a light blue onesie with clouds on it he dressed her first in a fresh diaper and then snapped the clothes on her tiny body.

Kissing the side of her head softly he walked with her into the living room, where he spread a small blanket on the floor and placed her on her belly on it. He never thought he’d be reading baby books before he was 30, but here he was, reading about how Ana needed to be on her tummy so that she could start strengthening her muscles in preparation for crawling. He only let her stay on her stomach for a little while every day, at the most ten minutes, and then he would either hold her or set her in her swing.

After he put Ana in her little swing and turned on the mobile to keep her occupied he went into the kitchen to fix her bottle. Balancing his cell between his ear and his neck he called Mandy as he shook the formula, growing annoyed when she didn’t pick up until the very last ring.

Clearing her throat she said groggily,

 _“Hello?”_  Ian shook the bottle harder and said,

“You wanna tell me why I came over today to find Mickey puking his stomach up in the bathroom today and Ana alone in her crib since last night?” Sniffing and yawning into his ear she said,

 _“Hell if I know. Mickey messaged me last night and told me he wasn’t going to work today. I assumed he was just taking the day off.”_  Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed and said,

“Either way you ‘conveniently’ forgot to mention this to me, which meant that I would be alone with Mickey today. Goddammit Mandy why can’t you just leave it alone for once? We do not want to see each other. I thought we had both made that painfully obvious.” Making a huff over the phone she shuffled around and snarked,

 _“Well if couldn’t have worked out better even if I had planned it. You won’t leave until you’re sure that Mickey won’t fall over holding Ana. And he won’t leave you alone with her because of his fucking pride. It’s a cosmic sign babe. Get over it.”_ She hung up on him as he put the bottle into the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water for himself.

Shaking his head he walked back into the living room and plopped into the recliner, reaching out for Ana and resting her on his chest as he leaned back. Her little hands curled in the fabric of his shirt as he put her pacifier in her open mouth.

As she sucked on it she looked at him with her wide blue eyes, smiling around her binky at him. He rested a hand lightly on her back before flipping on the television and putting it low. He was watching some nature documentary for almost an hour before she grew restless, wiggling around and spitting out her pacifier onto his chest.

Wiping away the spit from his chest he held her with one arm and walked into the kitchen to warm up her bottle. After testing the temperature on his wrist he sat back down in the recliner and held her to his chest as she suckled. When she has mostly drained the bottle he put the rag over his shoulder and patted her back until he heard and felt her burp up some of the formula.

Cleaning her chin with the clean side of the towel he set her in the swing and went into the kitchen to clean himself up. He washed his hands and then rinsed out the bottle before set it up to dry and threw the towel on the dirty laundry pile.

Ana was sitting in her swing quietly as Ian opened a book from his English summer reading list and started reciting  _Grapes of Wrath_  aloud. After only three pages Ana’s eyes started to droop and Ian smiled as he said quietly,

“Yeah, I’m with you little lady. This is putting me to sleep too.” He continued to read out loud even though she was already occupied with her spinning mobile. He continued for an hour reading silently this time, since Ana was already absorbed with the animals over her that she didn’t even notice.

Near noon Ian went into the kitchen to grab himself something to eat he heard the door to Mickey’s room open and the bathroom door close. The pipes rattled as the shower turned on and Ian prepared himself for the inevitable confrontation that was about to go down.

He sat at the table drinking his water and waited for nearly twenty minutes for the shower to turn off and the bathroom to open again. Looking into the living room he saw Mickey walk in and go pick up Ana. The little girl gurgled happily at the sight of her father, who was holding her close to his chest. Kissing her face softly he talked to her lowly for a moment before putting her back in her swing.

Looking over and seeing Ian he walked into the kitchen and took a pre-made sandwich out of the refrigerator. After eating half of it he finally looked at Ian and said,

“Uh, thanks for looking after her. I appreciate it. You can, uh, go. You know if you have somewhere to be or whatever.” Ian shook his head and replied,

“Nope. I’m good. School doesn’t start for another few weeks. And my summer reading is almost done thanks to Ana. Puts her right to sleep when I read to her.” Mickey nodded and glanced into the living room to see his daughter still looking up at her spinning mobile, completely entranced.

Glancing around the kitchen for a moment Ian said,

“So, Svetlana. Where’s she during the day? I figured she might actually spend some time with Ana every now and then.” Scowling at the redhead Mickey took a patch out of a box on the counter and slapped it on his arm before snapping,

“Fuck only knows where she is. Probably across the fucking country by now. She fucked off and left me with Ana right after she was born. Got a quickie divorce and that was that. Not that it’s any of your fucking business.” Holding up his hands in a calming way Ian questioned,

“What’s on your arm?” Looking down at the small patch Mickey scowled deeper and said,

“Nicotine patch. I can’t smoke with Ana in the house. Been trying to quit since Lana was still pregnant. Hasn’t really been working though.” Nodding Ian replied,

“Yeah I understand. The meds I’m on aren’t good with cigarettes. I could get a blood clot and lose the bottom half of my leg.” Mickey nodded and they sat there for a few moments, looking everywhere except at each other until Mickey said,

“Seriously though, you can leave. I’m fine with Ana. She’ll be fine until tomorrow.” Ian shook his head and stood saying,

“No way. This is all I have to do today, and I like spending time with her.” Nostrils flaring Mickey growled,

“Why don’t you leave!? It’ll hurt her less if you do now, and it’s all you fucking know how to do anyways!” Ian froze where he was, and pivoted on his heel to look at Mickey with narrowed eyes,

“What did you just say to me?” Staring into his green eyes definitely Mickey said steadily,

“You heard me.” Ian’s lip lifted as he growled,

“Are we going to have that argument right now Mickey? Because based on my memory the past two and a half years you’ll lose if we are. You’re the one who got married to a prostitute for fuck’s sake!” Slamming his hands on the table Mickey yelled back,

“But I never walked out on you like that! You left, okay?  _You_  left  _me_! So don’t try and make this seem like it’s my fucking fault, because it’s not.” Ian recoiled like he had been slapped and retorted,

“I left? I couldn’t stand by and watch the person I love get married and have a baby with someone who raped him!” Shoving Ian away from him Mickey growled,

“You think any it was easy for  _me_? Me; the one who was actually raped. Me, the one who was forced to marry a prostitute so that my father didn’t try to fucking kill you and then kill me too? You think that I wanted any of this!? Just..” He ran his fingers through his hair and deflated, as if yelling at the redhead had suddenly released all the tension in his body, before continuing,

“Just go, okay? I don’t need you here. I can take care of her by myself.” Ian looked at Mickey with narrowed eyes for a moment, taking in his slumped shoulders and his defeated exterior and he realized that he wasn’t the only one here that was a little bit broken. Not caring whether or not it got him punched in the face he walked over to the other man and pulled him in by the neck for a kiss.

Mickey was stiff for only a moment before he groaned low in his throat and pulled Ian as close as he could, kissing him back just as urgently. Backing the smaller man against the counter Ian reached around him and lifted Mickey by the backs of his thighs until he was sitting with his legs wrapped around Ian’s lean waist.

Sucking on each other’s tongues until they were both short of breath they pulled away and as Ian worked an impressive hickey onto his neck Mickey whined and said,

“Bedroom. Right fucking now. Ten minutes ago actually.” Ian smiled against his neck before kissing him once more and letting him down. They shoved each other into the living room where things cooled down as they both glanced at Ana, sleeping peacefully in her swing. Looking at the baby and then at Mickey the redhead nodded to the bedroom before picking Ana up carefully.

After laying her in her crib and cranking up her music box he turned on the baby monitor and shut the door. Mickey was already lying on his bed naked, slowly jerking himself as he watched Ian undress.

When they were both finally bare Mickey pulled the redhead in between his thighs, kissing him all the while as they ground on each other. Scraping his nails up the younger boys back Mickey pulled away from Gallagher’s mouth and mumbled,

“Lube’s in the top drawer.” Ian chuckled lowly and reached over, seeing not only the lube but also a vibrator and a dildo as well. Raising an eyebrow at the man under him he laughed slightly and Mickey blushed saying,

“What? You never seen a sex toy collection before?” Shaking his head Ian reattached their lips and coated his fingers with the slippery substance. Reaching between Mickey’s thighs he slipped two fingers into him, biting his lip at the tightness he felt. Fuck. They hadn’t been together since the wedding, and the tightness that Ian was loosening up was a testament to Mickey’s fidelity.

Mickey moaned when the redhead brushed against his prostate, hips jolting and nails biting as he hissed,

“God fucking dammit Firecrotch. Get in me already.” Rolling his eyes at the impatience Ian shook his head, vowing that he was going to take his time. With Mickey it was a violent race to the finish line whenever they fucked. A fire that had to be put out in under ten minutes.

Mostly because they had sex in public places that couldn’t afford them the privacy to go slow, and partly because the Milkovich boy seemed to have a permanent itch under his skin that needed to be scratched as fast as possible.

Ian had decided that this time would be different. It was only their third time even fucking on a bed in the entire three years they had been doing this. He wanted,  _needed_ , this too last, because he wasn’t sure if he was going to get another chance to touch Mickey like this in the near future again.

Twisting the two fingers he already had in the other boy Ian parted them slightly, making way for a third, which made Mickey keen. Grinning at the thug Ian kept on tagging his prostate every few thrusts and stretching him out.

It wasn’t until Mickey kicked him in the shin that Ian slicked up and guided himself into the other man. It was only slightly overwhelming, having Mickey under him and being inside him. And the way Mickey was looking up at him wasn’t helping either. Like he wanted to devour Ian whole; not that the redhead minded.

Bracing himself on his elbows and knees Ian started moving, breathing harshly against Mickey’s neck while the thug dug his heels into the small of the redhead’s back, trying to urge him into moving faster.

Nipping at the thug’s neck Ian grinned and mumbled,

“So fucking pushy, aren’t you?” Mickey scowled, which didn’t have the same effect when Ian was balls deep in him, and growled,

“Seeing as I haven’t been fucked in almost a year, yeah I’m a little fucking pushy. Now fucking get on with it.” Rolling up to his knees and pulled the dark haired boys legs to his shoulders Ian slapped his ass and said cheekily,

“Better have been almost a year. This ass is mine.” Biting his bottom lip as he jerked himself Mickey grinned and moaned out,

“Just yours huh? Then you better fucking take care of it right. C’mon Gallagher, you didn’t get soft on me, did you?” Pulling out and flipping the thug onto his hands and knees Ian thrust back in roughly and said,

“Fuck no Mick. Don’t worry; I’ll take care of you.” Gripping the other boy’s hips tight enough to leave bruises Ian went to town, pounding into Mickey like he hadn’t in months, going rough and hard just like they liked it. Mickey was letting out a litany out curses and variations of Ian’s name as he tilted his hips back into the redhead.           

Draping himself over the man Ian dug his teeth into Mickey’s shoulder as he pounded away, loving the groans and gasps that it elicited from him. The dark haired man’s elbow had given way, pushing his face into his pillow and jutting his ass into the air more. Using his free hands he reached back to bring Ian’s face around to his, pulling him into a filthy kiss filled with teeth and tongue.

He whined lowly as Ian tagged his prostate brutally with his cock, finger’s curling around the comforter as he hung on for dear life. Licking a stripe up the back of Mickey’s neck Ian brought his mouth to the other man’s ear and whispered huskily,

“You think you could come just from my dick, no touching?” Mickey whimpered, which he would completely deny when Ian asked him about it later, and said breathlessly,

“Yeah, maybe if you got your fucking aim right.” Ian laughed and nipped the ear tenderly before pulling back and responded to the taunt with a series of quick thrusts all aimed directly at Mickey’s prostate. Digging his nails in Ian’s thigh the other man clenched around him and breathed,

“Oh God, oh my fucking God Ian.” With one last sharp thrust into him Mickey was there, cum shooting onto the sheets as Ian worked him through what was probably one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Sliding his hands down Mickey’s sweat slicked back and then back up to his neck as his trembling subsided Ian licked his way into the other man’s mouth once more before saying,

“You good?” Nodding Mickey pushed back into Ian, grinding their hips together as he moaned and said,

“Fuck yes. I’m great. And if you don’t move for a minute I’ll be even better.” Ian smirked at Mickey, letting him move his hips whatever way he please, using Ian to get himself off again.

Breathing harshly against the pillow Mickey ground his hips back and forth, making Ian’s dick press against his sweet spot until he was coming again, his second orgasm being punched out of him. Collapsing onto his stomach Mickey went limp as Ian thrust into him faster, chasing his own orgasm until he seized and bit down on the thug’s neck hard enough to draw blood.

The smaller man shivered as the redhead pulled out, falling on the bed next to him as they both tried to catch their breath. Looking at Mickey Ian smiled and laughed as he leaned over to kiss the other man on the lips. It was brief and perfect and Ian wouldn’t have changed a thing.

They laid there, catching their breath for a few minutes before the baby monitor went off with a shrill cry from Ana’s room. Rubbing his face Mickey groaned and Ian laughed saying,

“Don’t worry, I got her. Clean up, you’re filthy.” He grinned when Mickey flipped him the one finger salute as he pulled on his boxers and went to the little girl’s room. She had rolled over to her stomach and was trying to hold herself up on her feeble arms when he entered the room.

Smiling at her he cooed,

“What’s the matter baby girl? You get nervous when you didn’t see anyone in here with you, huh?” She gurgled as he picked her up and went back into the room with her. Mickey had pulled his own underwear on and was reclining against the headboard, the soiled top sheet crumpled on the floor.

Grinning lightly Mickey held his hands out and took his daughter from Ian’s grasp. Ian had never seen a smile light up the other man’s face such as he had now.

 It was like everything had disappeared except for Ana. The dark haired man was kissing his daughters head and talking to her quietly, bouncing her up and down for a moment before laying her on his chest.

Ian’s heart hurt looking at the pair of people he had grown to care so much for. He moved to pull his jeans on so that he could leave, but as he was Mickey said quietly,

“Yo. Where do you think you’re going?” Ian just looked at the door for a moment until the other man patted the bed beside him and jerked his head in a come hither motion. Trying to keep his smile to himself Ian lowered himself to the bed, watching as Mickey let Ana lay on her back between them.

Taking her one small hand and letting her wrap around it around his index finger Ian’s eyes softened and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Mickey watched the exchange with silent eyes before rolling to his side and putting a hand on Ian’s. The redhead looked at him with questioning eyes as the thug took a deep breath and murmured,

“She really likes you. I read that babies only bond with a few people when they’re this young. And she’d be really sad if you stopped coming around, so if you know, you want to keep spending time here I guess I wouldn’t mind so much.” Ian grinned broadly and leaned over the baby to kiss Mickey on the lips soundly before saying,

“Yeah, I think I could do that. For Ana of course.” Mickey playfully scowled at him before smacking his shoulder and looking at his daughter. Smirking he said,

“When she wakes up it’s your turn.” Ian rolled his eyes as he continued watching the baby and said cheekily,

“Yes dear.”


End file.
